wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Future Harper
Summary For Max's birthday, he wants to go boating in a volcano. After Alex uses the spell, 'Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow' the trio goes to the sub station. While in the middle of telling Harper the story, Harper finishes the story, making Alex believe that she's already told her the story, and 'is turning into Grandma'. Harper then reveals that she read the same exact story in the new book by H. J. Darling, The Story of the Lost Wand. Alex the reveals that she hasn't heard of the books and that she doesn't read. Harper then believes that Alex is illiterate, and it is revealed that she doesn't even read menus. Justin then says that he will read the book to see if she stole their stories. While in the Lair, Justin confirms that she did steal the story. He says that he thought he would be the one to write successful stories about their wizard adventures, but his main character would named Surge, he would carry around a bejeweled cane and have a British accent and an eye-patch. They then use the IPP to go to the Paint Your Dish Warehouse that she lives in, but Justin twists his angle on re-entry. There they meet a grown woman, who knows all of their names, how to cook Boy Salad, and who wears a fish bowl as a hat. Max continues to try to use his secret code to find out if the liar was bugged. It is then revealed that the grown woman is Harper from the future. The adult Harper has come from the future, with the help of a very powerful wizard. She writes about the secrets that Alex has told her, because in her adult time, Max, or it is assumed, has revealed wizards, so she writes in their time, because it is much more interesting for her readers. Max and Justin yank out a piece of paper from Harper's typewriter they believe to be a new story, and Justin scratches his cornea. Alex becomes angry because she didn't give Harper permission to use her stories. She leaves, before Harper gives Justin the mission to convince Alex let Harper use her story, making him a future-naut. Alex is then becomes mad at Harper because of what future Harper has done. Harper becomes mad at Alex for being mad at her and not telling her why, and they stop talking. Justin (now looking like Surge, with an eye-patch and a bejeweled cane) then tries to convince Alex to read one of Harper's books, telling her that they are mostly about the many adventures she and Harper will have together in the future. Alex chooses to give reading a chance, and reads one of the books, which then makes want to forgive Harper. Meanwhile, Harper is reading an angry note she wrote to Alex to Max. She hears Alex coming and uses the IPP to escape to the Great Pyramids in Egypt. They follow her, and meet a tour guide who tells them that she went to pee-pee' in the Grand Canyon. Alex yells to her to meet her back at the house. While there, Alex tells her that if Harper wants to, she can write stories about their wizard adventures together. Harper accepts, and while hugging, Alex sees future Harper mouthing thank you. Alex tells Harper to practice mouthing words to people. Harper then turns to see a great hat which is being worn by her future self. Future Harper says to consider it a loan, and Alex says that she'll return it to the lady for her. The episode ends on a warm note, with Alex saying that the lady is an old friend of hers. Spells * Before we see this volcano blow turn this lava into snow. Trivia *The stories included in Harper's book included events from: The Crazy Ten Minute Sale, Movies, Justin's Little Sister. *A quote from Avatar The Last Airbender is said which ironically, Rachel Dratch have done some voice acting in Avatar The Last Airbender. *Technically, future Harper should have already gotten permission from Alex, since present day Harper got permission from present day Alex. However, that means future Harper would have permission before these events, which means most of the events in this episode never actually happened. Thus, Alex never actually gave permission to Harper, creating a time paradox. *Mason and Juliet are accidently introduced in this episode. they are eventually formally introduced in Alex Charms a Boy and Wizard vs Vampires on Waverly Place, respectively Allusions * The writer H.J. Darlington is a parody of the writer J.K. Rowling. Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle Guest starring *Rob Reiner as himself Co-starring * Rachel Dratch as H.J. Darlington (aka Future Harper) Gallery Category: Season 2 216